The Young and The Hopeless
by Killer Tofu
Summary: Her life mainly consisted of drugs, drinking, and breaking rules. Her parents finally had a enough and decided to move away from it all. Now she has to start all over. But the question is: Will she continue with her bad habits?
1. p r o l o u g e

A/N: Hola Amigos! I'm Hunter and this is my very first story. Ok, I know many people have done this whole "a new girl in town" thing but I decided to give it a shot since I've been thinking about it before I knew fanfiction.net had a Degrassi section. So, enjoy. Please review! Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Degrassi. I do not own anything that has to do with Degrassi. But I do own myself and the characters that I made up so ha!  
  
*Prolouge*  
  
She crawled back into her window without a sweat. She smiled. She made it back home before her parents came back from work. She just came back from the park with her friends. They were doing the usual: getting high, drinking beer, and the couples were making out.  
  
She did not bother to turn on the lights when she came back into her room. She walked over to her dresser without trying to trip over anything that was on the floor or make any noise to wake up her younger brother. She pulled open the drawer and pulled out her black cloud pajama shorts.  
  
Suddenly the room grew brighter. She squinted her eyes from the light. She looked over to her bedroom door and saw her mother standing with her arms crossed.  
  
"This is the last straw," her mother said, "We're moving." 


	2. c h a p t e r o n e

A/N: Hey all. Thanks for reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
She sat waiting in the office of her brand school, Degrassi Community School. She sighed. She did not want to be here. It was her own fault though. She got caught sneaking back into the house after she broke her curfew. The worse thing is that she had to tell her parents what she was doing. Her father nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Dakota Sanchez," Mr. Raditch said coming out of his office, "Please follow me." Dakota got off the chair and followed her new principal, "I know why you got sent here Dakota and we here at Degrassi Community School are going to help you with all your problems." Dakota rolled her eyes. She could not believe she is in this kind of school. Helping kids with their issues. Yippee!  
  
They stopped walking at a classroom. Mr. Raditch opened up the door and he walked in with Dakota following him.  
  
"Excuse Mr. Simpson," Mr. Raditch said, "Students, this is Dakota Sanchez. She just got transfered here from Grandville High School in Michigan. I want you to treat her with respect. Thank you for your time, continue Mr. Simpson." Mr. Raditch walked out of the classroom leaving Dakota standing in front the class.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat next to Craig," Ms. Simpson said pointing to a boy with curly hair. Dakota walked towards the empty seat and sat down at the computer, "Now, back to what I was saying..."  
  
"Hey, I'm Craig," he said.  
  
"Dakota," Dakota said. She put her head down on the keyboard and sighed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Craig said, "I was knew here in the beginning of the school year and now I have plenty of friends."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Dakota said.  
  
"There's a few people who are just like you," Craig said. Dakota looked over at him and rolled her eyes. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class. Dakota recieved her locker number and lock. She opened up her new locker and put everything in she did not need for her next class.  
  
"Hey," someone said. She looked up and saw two girls dressed in black standing next to her. One had red hair and the other had short dark brown hair.  
  
"Hi," Dakota said.  
  
"I'm Ashley," one of them said, "And this is Ellie."  
  
"I'm Dakota," Dakota said.  
  
"North or South?" a girl with blonde hair said walking by. Her friends started cracking up. Dakota rolled her eyes and went back to organizing her locker.  
  
"Ignore her," Ellie said.  
  
"That's what I plan on doing," Dakota said closing her locker and headed down the hall.  
  
"Who do you have next?" Ellie asked while her and Ashley walked along side of Dakota.  
  
"Um," Dakota said pulling out her schedule, "I have Ms. Kwan."  
  
"Cool," Ashley said, "So do we. We'll walk with you." Dakota smiled and said thanks. This is the first time she has ever made friends that quick. It took her almost a month when she started middle school to make one friend. She's glad she has two people to spend the rest of high school with. Being a loner would suck. 


	3. c h a p t e r t w o

A/N: Hey all, here's chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy.  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
Dakota sat outside for lunch with Ashely and Ellie. They were eating and getting to know each other a little more.  
  
"So why did you come here?" Ashely asked. Dakota sighed. She did not want to tell them right now. She just met them. She might scare them away. To her, they do not really seem like the type who did the things she did.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Dakota said, "When I really know you guys."  
  
"Ok," Ellie said a little dissappointed.  
  
"Nice hair," someone said behind Dakota. She turned around and the blonde girl that made fun of her earlier was standing behind her. Dakota looked at her blonde hair. It was streaked black. She thought her hair was fine.  
  
"Thanks," Dakota said turning back around.  
  
"That wasn't a compliment," she said.  
  
"I know," Dakota said.  
  
"Then why did you-forget it," she said walking away with her friends following her. Dakota smiled in victory.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ellie said, "It takes us forever to get her to stop bothering us."  
  
"I do that with my little brother," Dakota said.  
  
"Maybe I should try that with Toby," Ashely said. Craig walked over to the table and sat next to Dakota.  
  
"Hey Dakota," he said.  
  
"Hey," Dakota said.  
  
"Having a great day so far?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dakota said sarcastically, "Fantastic."  
  
"That bad huh?" Craig asked. Dakota nodded. There was an awkward silence between the whole table. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch.  
  
"Well I gotta go," Craig said getting up, "See you later Dakota."  
  
"Yeah," Dakota said, "Sure." Craig walked back into the school. Dakota looked over at Ashley and Ellie. They were smiling. Dakota knew exactly what they were thinking, "Oh God."  
  
Dakota opened up her door the house and walked inside. She has not really started calling it "her home". Home is back in Michigan. Her mother called her when school let out and told Dakota that she could not pick her up after school so she had to walk home. Since she did not know her way around, she got lost and did not get home till about five. She went up to her room and layed down onto her bed. She sighed.  
  
"I hate this place," she said, "I wanna go home. Out of all places, we had to move here? I would rather have gone to some boot camp instead of this place." Her cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes and got off her bed and went into her backpack, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dakota," the person on the other line said, "It's Billy." 


	4. c h a p t e r t h r e e

A/N: Hey, I'm back with chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I really appreciate it. Reviews motivate me. Also, since you told about that story in the Lizzie McGuire section that looked exactly like mine(only with words added in), I decided to update. I was going to update later on tonight before I left for California-details later-but I decided to update now! Hehe! I "reviewed" to her story.  
  
Well about me and going to California. One of my really good friends lives there. She used to live in New York with me but then she moved to California because of her mom's job. Every Spring Break and summer, I go visit her and she comes to visit me during Christmas Break. So, anyway, I'll be gone for about a week. I am bringing a notebook so I could write the next few chapters while I'm gone and I will update when I get back. Or, if I get lots of reviews, I'll update at my friend's house(her s/ns are: killertofu666 69 and SnIcKeRzJM28, if you wanna remind me. She says its alright.). So review if you want more chapters sooner! On with the story!  
  
*Chapter Three*  
  
"Billy?" she asked getting off her bed. Billy. Why is Billy calling her? Last time she talked to him, he got mad at her because she was moving to Canada.  
  
"Yeah," Billy said, "What other Billy do you know?"  
  
"Only you," Dakota said.  
  
"Why haven't you called me?" Billy asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but my mom and dad are keeping a close watch on me," Dakota said, "But, why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"  
  
"Oh I have my ways," Billy said. There was a long awkward silence, "I miss you Dakie." She could not help but smile. Billy was the only person who called her Dakie. It was his nickname for her.  
  
"Billy, not to ruin the moment," Dakota said, "but, the last thing you said to me was that our relationship was over and that you never wanted to talk to me again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Billy said, "I shouldn't of said that. It was wrong and I hope that you would forgive. I love you Dakie and I want to give it another chance, even though you're in Canada and I'm in Michigan." Dakota sat there for awhile thinking whether she should forgive Billy or not. He hurt her a lot but now he is hoping he could forgive her.  
  
"I'll think about it Billy," Dakota said.  
  
"Ok," Billy said, "I put something in your Dickies' bag." Dakota looked over at the box with stuff that was still unpacked. She walked over to it and pulled out her Dickies' shoulder bag that had pins and patches all over it of her favorite bands. She opened it up and saw rolls of weed in a plastic bag.  
  
"Thanks Billy," Dakota said putting the bag in her the top drawer of her dresser. Weird, but its the only place her little brother and her parents do NOT look through, "I really need some right about now."  
  
"No problem," Billy said, "I'd do anything for someone I love." Dakota smiled.  
  
---  
  
Dakota has been at Degrassi for about two weeks now. She has become really good friends with Ellie and Ashley. She found out that they share a lot interets and like different things as each other but that makes them even more good friends. She has also become close to Craig as well. She found out that they both like the Sex Pistols and that Craig likes to take pictures. He carries his camera everywhere with him.  
  
"Dakota," someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Craig running up to her. He caught up to her.  
  
"Yeah?" Dakota asked.  
  
"You wanna hang out with me after school?" he asked. Dakota smiled.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
"Really?" Craig asked. Dakota nodded, "Great." Dakota watched him walk off to his next class. She walked over to her locker and smiled again. She is going to spend time with Craig. But then one word popped into her head making her frown. Billy. 


	5. c h a p t e r f o u r

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I'm here in California! Much fun. Lor and I were bored so we wrote chapter four AND five. Chapter four is kind of short, but chapter five is really good, or so we think. Chapter five will probably be posted tomorrow, not quite sure yet. Depends on all the reviews I get. Lor is helping me with this story. She's a great writer. She writes songs for her band and her songs ROCK! with meaning and great power. MWAH HAH HAH! She's writing one right now called "It Sucks". Its really great so far. Well, please review and chapter five will be up soon!  
  
*Chapter Four*  
  
Dakota could not stop thinking about Billy for the rest of the day. Whenever she thought about something, Billy came back to her mind. She wanted to think about Craig. She liked Craig but she still likes Billy too.  
  
'He hurt you,' a voice in her head said, 'forget about him, move on to Craig.'  
  
'No, he wants you back,' another voice said, 'go back to Billy. He loves you.'  
  
"Shut up!" Dakota exclaimed covering her ears. She looked across the table and saw Ashley and Ellie looking at her with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Sorry," Ashley said, "We didn't know that Green Day upsets you."  
  
"No, I should be sorry," Dakota said, "the voices in my head won't stop talking." Ashley and Ellie gave her even more worried looks. Dakota smiled at them telling them that everything is fine.  
  
The bell finally rang telling everyone that school is over for the day. Dakota walked over to her locker and put all her books away. She closed her locker and saw Craig walking up to her.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," she said. They both started walking down the hall together.  
  
"So, you wanna go to my house?" Craig asked. Dakota thought about it. She does not want anyone at her house. Ashley and Ellie have not even been to her house yet. They will probably find the rolls of weed Billy gave her.  
  
"Um, sure," Dakota said, "Just let me call my mom." Just as Dakota started pulling out her cell phone, it started ringing, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Dakota, it's Mom," Mrs. Sanchez said. Dakota could hear people talking in the background.  
  
"Hey Mom," Dakota said.  
  
"Look, I'm working late tonight so I can't pick you up," Mrs. Sanchez said. Dakota rolled her eyes, "your father is leaving town tonight and Kyle is spending the night at a friend's house. Is it alright that you walk home?"  
  
"Actually I was going to a friend's house," Dakota said.  
  
"Well that's wonderful Dakota," Mrs. Sanchez said, "I'm glad you have some friends. Maybe all your new friends can come over for dinner soon."  
  
"Yeah, ok Mom," Dakota said hanging up the phone before she could even say 'good-bye'. She turned her cell phone off so her mother would not call back.  
  
"Is it alright with your mom?" Craig asked. Dakota nodded, "Great, let's go, I live a few blocks down."  
  
"Cool," Dakota said following Craig to his house. 


	6. c h a p t e r f i v e

A/N: Hello all! Here's chapter five. I hope you all like it. Please review if you do. If you don't, review anyways and tell me what's wrong with my story. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm having a blast! But for Lor, she's not doing so well. Next time I'm going to update, it will probably be when I get back to Michigan. Please review! 

*Chapter Five* 

Dakota was outside. She told Craig that she was feeling a little light headed and needed some fresh air. He was developing his pictures that he took earlier. She was sitting out on the porch. No one was home. Only them two. His step father, Joey, went to get some Chinese food and his half sister, Angela, went along for the ride. 

Dakota reached into her pocket and pulled out a roll of weed. She just looked at it, deciding whether she should have some so make her feel more alive. She pulled out her lighter and was about to light it when she heard someone call her name. She quickly shoved them both into her pocket and got up heading back inside to see who called her. 

--- 

Craig was developing his pictures while Dakota was outside. He looked at the one he took of her playing with Angela. He smiled. He really like Dakota and he hoped she liked him too. 

_Maybe I'll ask her,_ Craig thought. He heard noises coming from Dakota's backpack. Her cell phone was ringing, _I thought her cell phone was off._ He walked over to her backpack and searched for her cell phone. He finally found it and answered it. 

"Hello?" Craig asked. 

"Hey, uh, is Dakota there?" the person on the other line asked. 

"Yeah, hold on," Craig said, _It's a guy,_ he said to himself. He walked out of his dark room and to where Dakota was. He saw her sitting out on the porch holding a white stick. He watched her pull out a lighter, "Dakota." She quickly shoved the two items back into her pocket, got up and walked inside, "Your phone rang and I answered it." 

"Oh thanks," she said taking the cell phone from him. He nodded and walked back to his dark room. 

"I didn't see that," he said to himself, "I can't believe this. She...she smokes weed." He looked over the picture of Dakota. She was laughing along with Angela. They were playing tea party, "But she looks so innocent." He heard her walking down the hallway. 

"Craig," she said. 

"Yeah," he answered. 

"Sorry but, uh, I gotta go home," she said picking up her backpack and putting her cell phone away, "I'll see you Monday ok?" 

"Ok," Craig said walking her to the door, "Bye Dakota." 

"Bye Craig," she said waving while she headed down the street. He watched her walk down the street and pull out her cell phone again. 

"I wonder who called," he said to himself. 


	7. c h a p t e r s i x

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. When I got back my mother decided to take us all on a road trip to New York. It was fun, except for the part that Allen kept on falling asleep on my shoulder in the car. And all Zack did was call his girlfriend every chance he got. Man those stupid late night phone calls where a pain. "I miss you so much Nikki", "I love you Nikki", BLEH! Anywho, I'm glad I'm back but I start school in two days. I'm also working on the next chapter for "What If". I'm trying to make them longer, lots of people are asking for that. Well, I'll stop boring you all and start with the story. Please review! 

*Chapter Six* 

Monday morning. Dakota walked into the school building and straight to her locker. Someone knocked into her making her drop her backpack and scattering stuff onto the floor. 

"Great," Dakota said to herself. She quickly picked up her books and notebooks. She looked to see some more stuff and saw a white stick, "Shit." She quickly hurried over to it before anyone would see it. She reached for it but someone picked it up. She looked up and saw Craig. She got to her feet and became face to face with him. 

"What's this?" he asked. 

"Nothing," Dakota said trying to take it from him but he pulled his hand back. 

"Dakota, I know you smoke marijuana," he said. 

"How would you know?" she asked walking to her locker again. 

"I saw you at my house," he said catching up to her. She looked over at him. She reached her locker and opened it up, "Dakota, please, tell me if you're in trouble." Dakota stopped getting her stuff ready for her first class and looked over at Craig. He had a look on face that he wanted to help her get over all her problems. 

"Fine Craig," she said, "I have a problems. I smoke weed and I drink beer I did it back in Michigan and I'm doing it here in Canada." 

"Then you can stop," Craig said. 

"That's just it Craig," Dakota said, "I can't. It's so hard. I'm addicted to it. Everytime I try I go crazy." 

"Dakota, you can stop," Craig said, "I'll help you." 

"Thanks Craig," Dakota said getting the rest of her stuff and closed her locker. She kissed him on his cheek and walked to her first class. 

_She kissed my cheek,_ Craig thought. He touched his face where her lips touched and smiled, _She kissed my cheek!_

--- 

Dakota sat on the steps of Degrassi. She watched everyone run out of the building and to their cars with their parents inside waiting for them. She sighed. 

_Why can't my mom pick me up?_ she thought. She got up and started walking home. Her cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" she asked. 

"Hey," Billy said. 

"Oh hey," she said, "I just got outta school." 

"I have good timing," Billy said, "So, anything exciting?" 

"This guy wants to help me stop smoking and shit," Dakota said. 

"Are you gonna let him?" Billy asked. 

"I'm thinking about it," Dakota said. 

"But, why?" Billy said. 

"I want my parents to trust me again Billy," Dakota said. 

"Fuck your parents Dakie!" Billy yelled, "If they love you then they should just accept for who you are. Don't change just because your parents don't trust you anymore." 

"Billy, you don't understand-" Dakota started. 

"Whatever Dakota," Billy said, "Bye." He hung up the phone before Dakota could say anything. She had tears in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was Billy to be mad at her. He's the only friend that still calls her from Michigan. All her other friends think that she betrayed them for telling her parents what they do at the park which got them all in trouble with their parents. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Craig asked walking up to her. 

"Nothing," Dakota said whiping her face, "I gotta go, see you tomorrow Craig." 

"Wait, Dakota," Craig said but she kept on walking to her house. Craig sighed. 


End file.
